A Monkey's Worst Nightmare
A Monkey's Worst Nghtmare is an animated TV movie which is produced by Cutterfish Games. After seeing that how much Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule is popular, they have decided to produce a movie. It has been broadcasted all over the world on 28th January 2018. They have also mentioned that its not suitable for children below 16. Summary The monkeys and heroes go up against the bloons again, but this time, they have a new ally, but can she be trusted? Credits go to BloonNuke5. Plot It starts on a moonlit night. Two monkeys, Janet and Kain enjoy a romantic picnic on a secluded place in the hills. Four bloons spy on them from the bushes. On hearing the rustle, Kain shouts for Janet to duck as the bloons began shooting at them. They run and hide behind a tree. Kain takes a pistol out of his waist-coat pocket and shoots the bloons. Two are killed. They run towards the car, but is set in flames as a ceramic bloon nearby explodes it with an RPG. The couple stands frightened as the bloon kills them with the explosive weapon. The screen shows 'The Next Day'. The city is bustling with activity. Suddenly some bloons appear armed with assault rifles and RPGs. They attack the city and all monkeys run for their lives. There's a drone hovering in the air. After recording the moment it hovers away and the police rush to the area to deal with the situation. Many of them are killed. Many then retreat. In a military base, the alarm is blaring. Striker Jones is in the control room standing in front of a computer system and giving orders. Quincy, Gwendolin, Obyn, Ezilus, Benjamin and Sarah come in through the elevator and ask about the commotion. Jones tells them that the bloons have united again to obliterate the monkey race and are now stronger than ever, he also shows them the video the drone made. Obyn asks that what's the plan. Jones answers that the only option left is war. Jones sends out a small squad comprising of Garrick, Percy, and five other soldiers to conduct espionage on the enemy. He then gives a speech to the army and tells them the objectives. He tells Quincy, Gwendolin, Obyn, and Ezilus to stay back and Sarah and Benjamin to help in the main laboratory. Jones then orders them to march towards the enemy and goes back to the base. After that. All monkeys arm themselves. A ninja monkey picks up shurikens and a katana. A soldier and sniper monkey load and ready their weapons. A heli pilot jumps into a helicopter. A submarine commander hops into his submarine. In the end all these monkeys along with some more are seen marching towards the sunrise. Jones is then again doing something on a computer system when some frantic and panicked voices are heard. He turns back and sees Garrick and Taylor carrying an unconscious and fatally injured Percy in their arms. Jones gets shocked and orders them to get him to the military infirmary. In a dark place, a shadowy figure tells a female bloon named Cynthia to go and get all the information she can get from the monkeys. She infiltrates the military base at night and goes straight towards the control room. She was hacking the system before Striker Jones entered. On seeing her he leapt towards her and a fight broke out. Garrick enters the room and upon seeing the commotion he hits the alarm button. Guards then quickly enter the room and surround her. They then take her into custody. When the guards took her away. Jones thanks Garrick and promotes him to captain and calls him Captain Churchill. In a dark room, Cynthia is tied to a chair and interrogated harshly. But she is as hard as a rock and doesn't give up the secrets. She's then thrown into prison. Soon Striker Jones is called into the infirmary. He is introduced to the now well cyborg named Cyber Percy. He asks him a few questions and they have a short conversation. He asks Sarah about his health. She tells him that he's better but he must have some rest and no more fighting. Afterwards Jones gets a call of Maxwell, a mortar operator on his communicator. He tells him that suddenly a group of huge behemoths has appeared and is easily slaughtering every monkey. Jones responds by sending more troops. The screen shows 'A Few Weeks Later'. Cynthia is sitting in her cell. A flashback shows the nice treatment given to her and other prisoners by the monkeys. She then also remembers the harsh and brutal treatment given by bloons to their prisoners. She gets so inspired that one night, she escapes. The runs out on a rainy night and knocks out and captures a monkey girl walking on the street. She takes her to an abandoned old laboratory. In there she scans her face and develops a mask which changes her appearance to that of the monkey. Upon gaining consciousness, the girl finds her lying on the street. She then just walks off somewhere. Cynthia now calls herself Julie and she tries to enroll herself in the army, which she gets successful at with no one suspecting that she is the escaped prisoner. The next few clips show her training vigorously. Practicing shooting and doing other tough exercises. Afterwards she, along with Quincy, Obyn, and Gwendolin are seen walking together in the base that the suddenly the ground starts to shake and the alarm starts blaring. All of them are thrown off balance. Gwendolin struggles and looks out the window, she sees monkeys running back with huge bloons chasing them. Many of them are killed. Suddenly Steve, an injured sniper reaches and tells about the madness before being killed by a bullet penetrating his head. Cynthia asks her about the situation. She answers that the bloons are chasing the monkeys and are trying to destroy the base. Suddenly, Striker Jones says through the speaker to get to the bridge. They obey and run there. On the bridge, they along with some other monkeys aim their weapons right at the entrance. Striker Jones joins them too. Suddenly, with a loud explosion, the bloons enter the base. They all attack each other and soon an all-out firefight begins. Percy, who is in the infirmary, gets startled by the commotion and tries to get up. But is stopped by Sarah who tells him that he is not completely healed and if he goes into action, he might die. Percy tells her that if the whole base and everything in it is destroyed, it would be worth to sacrifice his life. He gets up, removes his drips, and runs off despite Sarah's warnings and stoppings. He joins the battle. He easily blasts the bloons into oblivion with his electrical attacks. Soon everyone else also defeat the bloons. As they were fighting a bloon tries to stab Percy but is killed by a laser blast from Sarah who also joins the fight. All the bloons retreat. The monkeys stand on the rubble watching them run. Suddenly a huge laser appears and hits Striker Jones, he gets thrown back into the building and rubble falls on him. Through the dust, a huge hulking behemoth named Anton Badbloon appears. He and some blimps surround the monkeys. They had no choice but to give themselves up. Anton orders the blimps to kill them. They attack them with missiles and other stuff. Except for two or three monkeys, all monkeys survive and run away. Quincy, Gwendolin, Obyn, Garrick, Benjamin, Ezilus, Percy, Sarah, Cynthia, and some other monkeys sit gloomily in a cave in the middle of the forest. Quincy was quite upset and he exclaimed that the bloons have taken over the city or probably the whole country, General Jones is dead, and everything is lost. Everyone else also gloomily agrees. Cynthia then stands up and delivers an inspiring speech telling that they can't just give up their empire on the murder of their king. Quincy says that she doesn't know anything as she's new. On this Cynthia says that even she had experienced such a trauma. When she was a little girl, her parents, who were high-ranking officers in the army, were killed by a couple of bloons. Still she did not give up hope and planned to kill every bloon. She then says that why don't they infiltrate the military base which is now a grand hulking building and take Anton out. At first no one budges and crickets are heard chirping. Then Quincy stands up and says that he would support her. Soon all other monkeys stand up and heroically shout out to support her. Then suddenly a buzzing sound is heard. All monkeys wonder where its from. Then a drone appears behind Obyn's head, upon seeing it he gets shocked. Gwendolin tells him to stand back as she decides to incinerate that spy sent by the bloons. Before she could do it, Benjamin told her to hold her horses and tells her that he sent it to spy on the bloons. He claps his hands and the device lands on his hands. He scans his fingerprint and a hologram showing the military base appears. In the hologram, it's seen that the base is heavily armed with multiple sentries, cannons, watch towers, sentry guns, and other defenses. Obyn asks that what should they do. A frontal assault cannot be an option and they needed a plan. Then Ezilus speaks for the first time in the movie. He tells the other monkeys that legend says that a being of unlimited power resides somewhere in the Valley Of The Sun. It can help us if it agrees and then they could attack the base and kill Anton and the bloons once and for all. Everyone else agrees. They then make the treacherous to the Valley Of The Sun. The screen shows a map with red stripes being made to show the monkey's track. Clips showing them moving through a thick jungle, climbing over a freezing cold mountain, struggling through a desert, standing in a boat, and swimming in a murky swamp. The screen shows 'A Month Later' and the monkeys reach the Valley Of The Sun. They stand on the cliff and gaze at the valley which is very similar to this place. They they slide down the slope and walk towards a narrow gorge in Mount Magma. They see Abraham, the sun priest meditating and hovering in the air. Abraham welcomes them and tells them that he knows why they came to him. Obyn said that they needed his help to help recover the Monkey Empire and kill Anton. Abraham replies that he cannot do it, but he tells them that The Chosen One is among them. He steps down in front of Thomas, a super monkey and tells the other monkeys that he's The Chosen One. He touches his forehead with his index finger and in an instant, he is turned into a supernatural creature full of power. He then tells them to go as they now have the power of The Chosen One. In an instant he disappears. Then Benjaminasks that how will they get back. Obyn sighs that he is not in the mood to walk back to the base and wasting a whole month. Thomas tells him that it is not a problem. He just claps and they get teleported into a thick forest. Gwendolin asks that where are they, Thomas tells her that they are in a jungle which is very close to the base. Helen, a wizard monkey, suggests that they should ambush the base tonight. Everyone agrees. That night they plan to attack the base. Ezilus zaps the two guards dead with a voodoo curse. Benjamin runs to the control panel and hacks it to open the main gate. Then they step in. Five sentry guns fixed on the wall near the gate aim at them. Shinzo, a ninja monkey whispers to take cover. Benjamin tells him that he hacked the system to disable the sentry guns and the security cameras too. They run to a bunch of crates and crouch there. Helen peeks to see a group of sentries. She tells that they need to neutralize them, Garrick tells them they need quick and silent attacks. Quincy and Shinzo volunteer. They run across the field and kill all the sentries quickly and quietly. They then sprint into the main building. Benjamin hacks the building to open the door. They go through a corridor. A couple of bloons appear to attack them but are easily killed. Afterwards they go in a huge room where Anton is. Before going there, Thomas says that he's ready to face Anton Badbloon. Helen burns down the door with her Dragon's Breath and all the monkeys enter the room. There Anton is sitting on a chair, he demands that how dare they barged into his personal office. Garrick shouts that this ends right here. Anton says that they have no idea how wrong they are. He claps his hands and a gang of MOABs abseil into the scene. Suddenly a bunch of missiles comes zooming at the bloons and it kills a few of them. The monkeys look at the entrance and see Striker Jones with his bazooka. Everyone gets surprised and amazed to see him. Quincy says that he was dead. He answered that he always has a robot clone by his side. On this Anton says it doesn't matter who came or who died, the monkeys are still going to die and more MOABs appear. Evading all the bloons, Cynthia runs to attack Anton who takes out a dagger and slashes at her face, causing her mask to break and revealing her true identity, also giving her a big scar across her eye. The other monkeys get surprised that one of their trusted comrades was a bloon. She again attacks him. Anton throws the girl off and tells her that he killed her parents. Her mother was a bloon and her father was a monkey, that's why he killed them. On hearing this she suddenly froze, seeing this opportunity, he blasted her away. Cynthia hits against the wall and falls unconscious. Sarah runs and takes her to safety, somewhere out of the room. Shinzo tells Thomas to go after Anton and they will handle the MOABs. He agrees and runs off to him. Gwendolin says that let's end this once and for all and they all have a massive fight with the MOABs. Helen also turns into a phoenix to fight them. Thomas walks to Anton and tells him to give up or die. Anton replies that Thomas is the one who is about to die and fires a massive laser blast at him. Thomas is unscathed and unleashes deadly sunblasts on the villian. Anton is thrown out of the room by breaking the wall and into the field. Thomas flies there and they all fight violently with each other. In the battle, Anton leads Thomas out of the premises. After a while, the fight between the monkeys and MOABs is over, the monkeys successfully destroy the bloons. They all come out to see the fight between Anton and Thomas. Gwendolin then aims and hurls a Cocktail Of Fire at Anton which sets him on fire, and burns off his clothes except for his jeans. When he came out of the blazing flames he looks around and upon seeing Gwendolin he fires lasers at her from his eyes. Just before hitting her Quincy jumps in front of her. Gwendolin runs to him and consoles him. After a short quiet chat, they both share a kiss, expressing their romantic relationship. In a small empty room in the base, Sarah tends to Cynthia, who now wears an eye-patch and asks her that what and why was she trying to do. Cynthia tells her that she was the spy sent by Anton. When she was imprisoned she was so much admired by the monkeys' humane treatment opposed to the bloons' brutal treatment. That's why she broke out of jail, disguised herself as a monkey, and joined the army. She wanted to end the bloons once and for all. Suddenly there is a loud explosion and a gang of bloons enter in the room where Sarah and Cynthia were in. They open fire on Sarah and Cynthia who run and hide behind some crates. Sarah fires lasers at them whilevCynthia throws metal darts at them. They easily kill them. A gang of bloons start firing at the monkeys who are out seeing the battle, the monkeys attack and kill them in retaliation. Upon hearing the commotion outside, Sarah and Cynthia go to them and ask about the situation. Percy tells them and also mentions that they are going towards the city to kill any remaining bloons. Cynthia says that she will come too. Garrick tells her that she cannot come as she is a bloon and is injured. She tells him that she's still feeling well and can easily help them. Jones scolds her that she will stay here and won't go anywhere. They go towards the city leaving a sad Cynthia standing behind. The battle between Thomas and Anton goes on. Anton seems to be getting the upper hand and Thomas was seen to be losing. Anton fired a massive laser blast at him which caused him to crash into the ground. On the ground, Anton fires laser beams at him from his eyes and at the same time, taunting him that he's weak and doesn't have the power to do anything. Then Thomas' eyes glow white and pushes Anton away. He levitates in the air and three supernatural humanoids appear behind him and then they merge with him, turning him into a legend of infinite power. He tells him that the time of reckoning has come. And he attacks him with his sun-beams. Anton rushes to him and they battle each other viciously again. In the deserted city, the other monkeys are seen pursuing and killing bloons. Soon a bloon appears and holds Gwendolin by the neck and puts a pistol close to her head. He tells them that if they value her life, they would back away. Then suddenly he freezes and falls to the ground. Behind him is Cynthia, who killed him by throwing a metal dart at his head. The other monkeys then see her potential and befriend her again. They then go further in the city and eliminate any bloon that they see. In the battle, Anton again seems to be winning before Thomas grasps his legs with his sun-beams and bashes him to the ground. Anton frees himself and rushes towards Thomas. At first Anton seemed to be winning but when all seemed lost, Thomas attacked him and focusing all his energy to a point, he fired a sun-beam so strong, that it threw Anton away into a field and exploded, killing the evil character. Thomas stood watching when the other monkeys come running to him. Thomas turns to look at them, then his energy fades away and he turns back to his old form. Helen rushes and hugs him. She tells him that she was quite worried for him. He then asks that what happened to the bloons. Percy tells him that they have exterminated every bloon in the city and they won't bother them for a long. Helen then tells Thomas that he still owes her a kiss and then they both do it. The screen then darkens and shows the words 'The End'. Characters *Quincy *Gwendolin *Striker Jones *Obyn Greenfoot *Garrick *Benjamin *Ezilus *Abraham *Professor Sarah *Cyber Percy *Thomas *Cynthia *Helen *Shinzo *Maxwell *Steve *Taylor *Anton Badbloon *Kain *Janet *Various unnamed bloons Trivia *In the movie, bloons will not be the original balloon-like enemies. They would be coloured humanoids and without a nose and ears. They would wear uniforms which are similar to a terrorist's. *Cynthia disguises herself as a monkey because she was so admired by the monkeys' humane treatment at her that she decided to join them. *Thomas' quote: "I'm ready to face Anton Badbloon." is similar to Aang from Avatar's quote: "I'm ready, I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." in the episode, Day Of The Black Sun. *There's an error here, the fire should burn Anton's hair and beard. *Anton is the only known bloon which has the power to fire energy projectiles. *The eye-patch which Cynthia wore, was probably given to her by Sarah. Category:Films